The present disclosure relates generally to providing medication-related feedback, and more specifically to methods, systems and computer program products for recommending medication scheduling and sending alerts based upon continuous monitoring of biological, behavioral, or environmental sensor output.
Many people have trouble identifying what medication to take and at what time based upon medication labeling or even based upon a doctor's prescription and advice. People are frequently concerned about whether certain physiological side effects or conditions warrant a change or adjustment in their medication timing or dosage. The difficulty that individual patients experience in assessing their own medication routine can further be compounded when patients take multiple medications or when the patients' judgment is clouded, for example by pain or the effects of various medications.
Such difficulties in self-assessing medication scheduling and dosages and physiological symptoms can result in over-medication or under-medication, and could lead to potentially life-threatening situations. For example, failure to recognize reduction in blood pressure could lead to over consumption of blood pressure medication. In contrast, failure to recognize elevation of blood pressure could result in potentially serious complications if the appropriate time for taking a blood pressure medication is missed. Moreover, a patient's inability to recognize symptoms of an allergic reaction that should call for an adjustment in medication could lead to serious problems that require emergency medical intervention.